Me and my sister's Bestfriend
by Yhkamy
Summary: It's all about guys'opinion regarding girls? First impression...Physical appearance...?Read and review! IchiRuki
1. first acquaintance

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach...

**Summary:** Ichigo's quest with Karin's bestfriend, Rukia... Please R/R!

**Me and my sister's Bestfriend**

_June 17, 2001_; _8:45 am_

The day gave the impression of a scorching summer heat waves rather than the usual empty, lulling and depressing showering rain. Not that I'm complaining, but I had to admit…it's better off this way.

It's the first Kurosaki annual reunion with the gravestones… and the usual time when the head Kurosaki will suggest a gravestone domino tournament… a total bullshit if you ask me. My sisters aren't close to agreeing with the insane old man, and Karin, who's too smart to put up with our father's over-enthusiasm… will proceed to bashing his face with the soles of her feet or sending him straight ahead to his grave. Even pinball proves to be less interesting.

Oh, by the way… I'm Ichigo Kurosaki. 10 years old with an orange hair, don't ask where I got it. It's certainly natural. And that makes my younger twin sisters, Karin and Yuzu, 6 years old. The old geezer, (much known as our father) Isshin Kurosaki, a perverted physician of our town is 35 years old…my mother, Masaki Kurosaki…who would have been 30 years old …ironically, died on the same date as she was born. _The 17th of June…_

--------------------------------------

I was all by myself… _talking to myself_…when I kept on recalling the event that happened right before my eyes. It was a year ago, when my mom picked me up from my karate lessons, I just lost for the nth time against my sumo childhood friend, Tatsuki Arisawa. I've never known ego before, but a simple smile from my mom eventually rid the thought of crossing over the same word… and to me, it's like magic. That day however turned to be rueful… and whoever thought of living my own nightmare.

It happened swiftly, as the rain poured down the empty street… I caught sight of a puppy. At first I had to make sure by squinting my eyes, allowing my vision to adjust as it rained harder. Its small bark confirmed my judgment. Then I saw a moving bus. You could tell from afar that it's moving too fast… I had to do something…

I unclasped my hand from my mother's and made a dash towards the puppy. Even at this speed, I could calculate that it'll take me a maximum of 10 seconds to move the puppy from the middle of the street… so I have to try…

I heard my mom called my name when I reached the puppy… I lifted the puppy against my chest and made a roll on the other side, gratefully hitting the muddy grass. I shut my eyes to the last second when I heard its screeching tires… knowing that after this, I'll get a scolding from my mom. Then I heard people…many people, _probably from the bus_. I stood up, the puppy still cradled against my chest and stopped dead… 6 feet from me stood the motionless figure of my mom, blood a good 20 inches in radius… I've lost count of time… for used seconds or even minutes couldn't bring my mom back to life.

---------------

_9:30 am_

"Karin-chan!"

Yuzu's voice snapped me back to reality. Something wasn't right with that tone.

"Onii-chan! Karin-chan is in trouble! She fell off the cliff!!!"

My heart hammered against my chest… damn! I sped off to where they are… knowing this instant that I'll end up either hurting myself for being heroic or stupid suicidal loser who plunges to death head first, without formulating a plan. Then I saw her…

A short raven haired girl, with eyes a blazing purple, around my sisters' age, carried Karin behind her back. Seems to me she deserved the town's heroic award… forgetting my manners momentarily, I ran next to my sister, pulling her off from this little girl's back. Karin stared at me for a moment and whispered "Sorry Ichi-nii, I guess I got carried away with the scenery…hehe." Even after getting hurt, she doesn't allow anyone especially her family to worry for her. She had taken that role ever since our mother died.

"It's okay now, Karin." I allowed myself a small smile. "We all got carried away."

Karin stood up slowly with the help of Yuzu and we were about to leave when Karin remembered. She turned to her savior.

"Thanks for saving my life, uh--"

"Rukia. Rukia Kuchiki." The amethyst-eyed girl replied.

"Thanks Kuchiki-chan. If there's anyway I can repay you--"

"Call me Rukia and let's be friends, ne?" She smiled radiantly. Woah! Even a bystander like me, could actually see the sun behind a heap of gray clouds.

"Yes!"

And that's how Rukia Kuchiki became Karin Kurosaki's bestfriend.

--to be continued--

**A/N:** Hehe...I want to know your opinion guys... please read and review.


	2. she's not pretty

**Me and my sister's Bestfriend**

"_It is in being known that we flourish."_

Jan Carothers

_June 17, 2001_; _12 pm_

It's been two hours and a half since I met little Rukia. A hundred and fifty minutes I've lounged to suffering as I argued with her… nine thousand seconds to go over and over again about the cliff. It's not even a cliff…it's just a small hill!

As if fate isn't cruel enough, my sisters are rooting for her that I almost shouted at them to shut up…of course I just can't tell them that…they're innocent loving individuals…not some creepy specie I just come to know one-eight of the day. And I kept telling myself, she's just six years old with godly influence (of turning my sisters against me)… have a little patience. And I thought I've stretched it enough.

I saw dad with some guy conversing with him over a puff of smoke and told him of what took place on the hill nearby (I did ignore the girls' protests). He took one good look at me and smiled with those exaggerated teary eyes he never gets tired of using… and he examined Karin…she only had a small bruise, nothing serious. As I got myself comfortable on a pavement, I caught the guy looking over Rukia and I thought he's just some random guy adoring little Rukia in a cutesy way.

"Oh, so that's her daughter. Pretty young girl isn't she, Ichigo." My dad just made that remark and stood behind me. Being a kid means you can't ignore a word without settling an argument. And when it comes to argument, you had to do everything even if it means saying things that are rude…in order to win.

"Dad! She's not pretty!" I started.

And when Lady Fate had to strike at a very queasy time… "I heard that you brat."

And that's the first time I've received her infamous _kick-in-the-shin_.

------------------

"_Experiencing new growth means having a willingness to feel and share our feelings"_

- the Reverend Deb Olive

_August 10, 2005; 5:32pm_

It's been what, 4 years since I met that brat…and I still stick to my word… _she's.not.PRETTY._

She's annoying, bitchy, and a package of catastrophe. I just saw her a billionth time and the month seems to have a grudge on her as she started growing pimples and her face a good source of fuel…who says anything about oil being scarce?

She came up to me and frowned when a covered my eyes with both hands as I repeated the same phrase "Oil is thicker than water" just to mock her. On a normal basis, she would just scream at me or kick me on the shin and leave… this time, whatever caused her to come over our place like she usually did on the past, made her restrain from accomplishing whatever physical damage she had in mind.

"I came here for Karin. Is she home?" She released a long breath before she eyed me warily. Maybe she's sick.

"Karin's not home. She's out for a football practice." I almost added "Little oily brat" but then decided against it as I caught her blushed on something. I thought that seeing a girl going flustered in front of me meant she likes me…as I've seen my classmate Orihime Inoue doing that a number of times. And thinking about it with Rukia sent me a shiver… I'd like to call it goosebumps.

I thought that's the end of our conversation but she jostled past me and entered our main domain…the living room. She made herself comfortable and I had to stop myself from demanding her…to leave while the sun's still out.

"Uh…you really don't have to wait for her… I'll tell her that you dropped by when she gets home." Although my words aren't flattering in any way whatsoever, I knew she got the message but still forced herself to get used of it.

"No need. I just wanted to share this to someone and I badly need reassurance before I retire to bed." She softly smiled. I knew that it had to be serious so I sat across her.

"I've been feeling really weird these past few days… I woke up from my nap this afternoon and…" For a split second, I thought she's going to confess her love to me, judging her opening remarks. I braced myself for the following phrase… "I like you."

But it didn't come out.

"I've seen blood on my bed."

What? Blood?

"I've seen some on my skirt and even…" and she lowered her voice in a whisper. "_on my underwear._"

I had to stifle my laughter of how serious she's taking this issue. So she had her first period… and she's taking this on me… for the love of the world, I'm not even a girl!

"We've gone through that kind of thing on our Science subject, puberty and stuff." I simply shrugged, feeling proud of myself as I explained something about menstrual cycle. I even told her not to worry and that this usually happens on female when she wore this worried face; she asked me if I had it already and I said no.

At the end of the session, I see her out of the door and she waved at me, thanking me for explaining everything. And there I thought, she could have asked another female older than her or my father. He's the doctor. Yet I knew she hadn't met anyone that could be trustworthy aside from her father and my family…her mother died six years ago, and I felt sorry for her bottling everything up now she's hitting puberty… it's not as if I've been a great help, but she disclosed it to me maybe because it would feel awkward when she finds out that my sister hadn't any of it, yet…and she already had… or maybe that I'm older than her and had understood the law of nature.

Either way, I'm glad.

----------------------------------------

**A/N:** I would like to thank those who are sending me private messages/ reviews for showing their appreciation on my work. Without you, I could have left this hanging. Anyway, I decided that I had to make a quick transition from child to adolescent stage… this has to be like a private diary of Ichigo, I'm only taking its highlights. But I'll focus more on adolescent to late adult stage of his life…so probably the succeeding chapters would consist of Rukia's highschool and college experiences. Please read and send in your reviews/comments.


	3. Departure

**Me and my sister's Bestfriend**

_December 12, 2007; 11:01 am_

I was working over my college application forms in my room as I tried to shut off the sounds of angry wind and snows knocking on my window. There had to be a noon blizzard. I just heard it this morning on our TV as I sat over a high stool while munching my toast. So the storm is picking up and I had to hear from the twins the school called, suspending the class for a couple more days.

No matter if something's coming up or what, I had some emergency supplies like candles, matches, flashlights, and a big cooler where I placed a huge block of ice to cool the meat (white and red) if a black out is to be expected…I'm not saying it has to be a storm like heavy rain… but we have to be prepared for anything, right.

----------------------------

_2: 22 pm_

The phone rang and I picked it up. So it's the little Rukia… I called over Karin and she grasped the handle of the phone before I even know it. I kind of feeling tense about her calling, knowing just almost a couple of weeks ago, my friends and I pulled a prank at her. We placed a squeeze of wasabi on her hotdog in a bun… so as the saying goes like _high school is the rebellious stage_. To tell you frankly, I never initiated any of it, but I didn't stop my friends from doing it either. It's always been Keigo who did most of the pranks so I guess a lenient punishment should be given to me if something wrong happens.

I thought she would tell my sister about it, and I expect a furious scolding from Karin as she gets home. But that didn't happen. Maybe she decided that it's not even worth it. But I remembered two days after the incident while Karin and I are heading home from school, Karin stopped in front of me and cocked her head on my direction. She had this annoyed expression, and then she started. "If your friends lay one finger on Rukia-chan, ever again, I swear on okasan's grave that I'll pummel their stupid ass." It's as close to as saying "you're no exception, Ichi-nii."

----------------------------

_7:00 pm_

Our dinner was prepared by Yuzu. The aroma of beef stew reached my sanctuary and I had to leave my private domain to fill my already growling stomach. I reached the dinning room and sat across Yuzu. Who knows? Maybe this time I could avoid my other sister's piercing gaze. We ate quietly, only Karin said something. "Rukia-chan will spend her highschool in America."

I looked up to where she's seated. She had this contagious emotion dancing in her very eyes: sadness. I can't help but feel sorry for her. I knew I couldn't do something in this matter.

--------------------------------------

_February 12, 2008; 12:05pm_

I might say that I'm getting anxious waiting for the colleges' responses on my application. I didn't limit myself in Karakura College or Seireitei College. They're the very best college schools in Japan when it comes to the course of medicine. Actually, I filed an application overseas, like Harvard. I'm not letting my hopes up, but I'll wait. Anyway, Valentines Day is a couple of days away, and I decided to take my current girlfriend Soi Fong to a dinner downtown. Mizuiro luckily managed to take a yes from our senpai, Yoruichi-san. Keigo was well…just Keigo. Dateless…poor bastard.

--------------------------------------

_February 14, 2008; 8:00am_

"_It is not so much true that all the world loves a lover as that lover loves all the world."_

- Ruth Rendell

I hastily punched in the combinations on my locker and piled up my books in one hand. I think I'll be late in my Chemistry class, _crap!_

As I hurried down the hallways that lead to my first subject, I bumped unto something, rather _someone_…

"Ouch! Bastard! Could you do something with your eyes? Isn't the hall wide enough for you?!" So it's the fiery Kuchiki. She massaged her bottom then stood up, her amethyst eyes widened at the sight of me. I cocked my eyebrow. "So it's you."

I can't really help but be amused when she narrowed her eyes. Something I never get tired to see. As she opened her mouth to speak, I beat her to it. "I'm late, so see you around." Then I left the area before she drives her heel on my crotch. I guess I was forgetting something. Yeah, I just did. I forgot to apologize.

------------------------------------

_12:00pm_

Lunch break… Thank God! My brain cells have squeezed themselves to sleep as I felt the hunger rumbling of my stomach. Good!

I left with my friends to take our lunch on the rooftop, but a couple of kids already made it there.

"Oi! Karin! Rukia! What are you doing here?" The two who were talking animatedly to each other only looked in our direction. Both have boxes of something in their hands.

"We're here because it's the only place we knew where we could find you." Karin said nonchalantly. I guess she's picking up my habit. Anyway, the more violent of them two approached me, the box still in her hands.

"Here. It's for you." She shoved her well wrapped gift on my free hand, as the other was simply gripping the knot of my cloth-covered bento.

"Uh. Thanks!" I smiled lightly. She blushed momentarily before adding, "So you won't forget me when I leave to USA."

Oh yeah...that's right. She's leaving after graduation. Well, good for her.

"Yeah, I think I won't forget you." Who wouldn't when you almost spend half of your current life getting boxed on your face with her heels?

"Thanks, Berry-nii!" She smiled her very rare smile. For a second, I felt my heart thumped against my ribcage. Just then I noticed, her skin has improved, lesser pimples and oil shine. I guess the mockery works after all…

-------------------------------

_April 2, 2008; 9:00am_

At Narita Airport Terminal 1…

My family and the Kuchikis jostled through the crowd. Their flight number was called, all passengers heading to America were pushing their way in, some of them even bumped me on the shoulder…I could care less. Rukia's father, Byakuya-san, thanked our father for our hand with their luggages… I thought I saw my dad bawled on the stoic man's shoulder… well, that's embarrassing, I could feel my thinnest vein on my head. A voice brought me back from my musings.

"Berry-nii." That name again?!

"What do you want, Midget?" I patted myself on the back when I saw steam from her nostrils.

"I bid Karin-chan and Yuzu-chan, farewell. So… guess it's your turn." She extended her hand to me. "Thanks for being a big brother to my bestfriend and in some way, to me as well… even you're being a pain in the ass."

I laughed half-heartedly. She really amused me, and confused me. Here she was thanking me, but not without including her favorite line of criticism… I guess I'll be waiting for the moment when our paths cross again.

**A/N:** I really appreciate your reviews guys. Well, keep it up. As long as you're always there…guess I'll keep posting 'til your heart's content. Hehehe! Mind you, I might change the rating… I guess because I'll be including adult content in this story… then I can safely say, I warned you. Keep reading and reviewing!


End file.
